The Witch of Light and Darkness
by Twilight Witch Xion
Summary: Two teens, one who doesn't remember getting here, and one with no memory at all. How will they survive and find their way out of the Realm of Darkness? Will Twilight find her memories? And will Spectra ever go home? But...How are they conntected to one another? The fight for Light and Darkness begins. *Idea from Aqua being trapped in the Realm of Darkness*
1. Prologue, Chapter 1 Lost and Found

_**OMG. My first story here. I acutally wrote this before on a website called CDE but it was deleted after I deleted my account from there. I thank all my best friends for having the sneak peak of this and liking it :3 You guys are the best. This is for all Kingdom Hearts fans! **_

**The Witch of Light and Darkness**

_**Prologue**_

There she was, alone on a dark path. No signs or directions, just instincts. She heard no sounds of the wind or of a bird's wings flapping. Utter silence there was. The young girl quickly ran down the path, unaware of the danger that lies ahead. But she didn't care. She long for freedom from this prison world. There was not a soul to speak to. She was all alone. Scared and defenseless with no protection of some sort. Then she stopped. The girl suddenly hides behind a rock and stayed down. Just a few feet away from her were these huge monsters. Bad and horrible looking with darkness carrying over their bodies. She covered her mouth to not let a word pass by. She hides there till they left. Finally the creatures left the area. Out of nowhere the girl let's out a sob. She was alone, with no weapon to defend her and no way out. But the saddest thing is she doesn't remember how she got here…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 1 Lost and Found<strong>_

Spectra kept low for a while and went back to the path. His body full of sweat from running away from those creatures wore him out. He was dying of thirst and food. If only he wished he had some now. His feet were hurting him through the entire way. At some point along the path he takes a short break. Letting him catch a breath and wipe his sweats.

"Ugh, if only there was a fast food restaurant right here" Spectra said to himself in a low voice. He continues on walking till suddenly a growling noise came from the back of him. Spectra slowly turn his head back to see what was behind him...

… A few meters away from him was a giant black creature. The creature had fangs and spikes on its body. The size of it was huge. Spectra stood a while and then broke into a run. He couldn't look back to see the creature running up to him. He knew he had to loose it. So he went off the path and ran into a cave he just found. There Spectra hided in complete darkness from the creature. The black huge beast had left hours ago and the boy passed out on the cold stone floor. There he was dreaming of home…

"Spectra! Hey man, you're late." shouted a voice. Spectra hurry along to his friends outside of a building. They all waited for him in happy smiles and tapping feet.

"Took you long enough? Come on, the movie should be starting any minute."

"All right guys, let's go in." He said in a calm, happy tone…

The dream fades out and a figure appears over the boy. His tired baggy eyes awaken to seeing the figure above him. Spectra is startled and jump back to the rocky wall. He hits his head.

"Are you all right?" the voice says. The voice was calm and gentle like a mother's words. He looks up again to see a beautiful girl standing in front of him. She was wearing a black sleeveless top that had white stitching on it with a skirt and a cape attached to it. She had long black arm warmers that had white stitching too on each arm and long black stockings with white boots. Her hair was a white color of snow and her skin was pale. She looked like a Goth angel of some sort.

"Maybe, now that you're here." He says with a small laugh. The girl holds out a hand to help him up. Spectra got on his two feet again and thank her.

"Thank you. Where am I and why is it you're the only person besides those creatures I've seen here?" His mind was full of questions. And maybe he thought this girl would have them all. Instead the girl looked down and spoke in a quiet voice.

"I'm sorry but I have no clue where we are. I don't remember anything from before coming here. I thought you might know." Spectra scratch his head and sighs. _Great_, he says in his mind, _I hurt my head, there this hot Goth chick next to me, and we don't even know where we are._ He turns away to think more.

"Anyhow, we should get to know each other. I'm Spectra Nova. And you are?" he asks.

"I don't remember anything of myself or my past before I got here. But I do remember my name. It's Twilight." She replied in a smile. But that smile was to hide her sadness of not remembering who she was. He could feel her pain. Then Spectra then thought of an idea.

"Hey I know! What if we both stay together and find a way out of this prison world? At the same time I can help you find your memories." Spectra proclaimed.

"That's not bad at all. And maybe we could find my memories here. We should leave the morning" Twilight said, this time with a smile for real.

"Okay Twilight." Spectra replied. Both teens went to sleep and dream of new possibilities out of this dark world…

* * *

><p><em><strong>So did you like it? Was it good? If so, pleaz reveiw. If you do I'll upload the next chapter for this. (I had already done typing it) Pleaz review!<strong>_


	2. Chapter 2 The Start of a Journey

**_Here's my second chapter to this story. I'm gonna get the Kingdom Hearts character sooner or later in my story. In the mean time, pleaz enjoy ^_^ _**

* * *

><p><strong>The Witch of Light and Darkness<strong>

_**Chapter 2 The Start of a Journey**_

Spectra and Twilight left at dawn (But in the Realm of Darkness there isn't day or night, so the two make up the time there). Still tired and baggy eyed, Spectra kept walking ahead. Twilight was refreshed and energetic from dawn and now. _Man how can she be so refreshed from all this walking? _Spectra thought in his head. But he had no time to worry over little things. Right now he and Twilight must escape here and help her find her lost memories. He looks back at Twilight again. _She must be worry or scared at least. She was all alone here till _we_ meet._ Then all out of nowhere Twilight stopped dead in her tracks and turn back to Spectra.

"Where are we going?" She asked. "We've been walking for ages here and haven't found anything." _She is right we've been walking for what it seems ages here. And still, where are the creatures?_

"I don't know yet. We'll keep walking till we find something" Spectra said. But just for how long? The two continue there endless walk. After endless hours, the two teens stop by a lake. The lake was surrounded by black trees, wrapped in vines of hanging purple orbs of lights. The grass was in a black shade and purple and black irises bloomed. The lake was clear blue and sparkled. The scenery reminded Spectra of him world, Radiant Garden. Full of flowers and fountains, it was like paradise.

"Wow, it's so beautiful even though we're trapped in such a dark world." Twilight said. She then taken off her boots, her cape and her arm sleeves and ran towards the water. She started to play with the water like a little child.

"Spectra! The water is here is good! Come in and cool off!" She yelled. He followed what Twilight had said and took of his jacket and shoes.

"HERE I COME!" Spectra yelled when jumping into the lake. Twilight whole clothes were wet. He laughed then felt a wave of water hit him. Twilight had then started a water fight as the two keep splashing water back to each other. Laughing and splashing over and over again. Till suddenly, a loud cry came broke into the laughter. Twilight was pointing her finger towards Spectra direction...

…Spectra turn his head back and saw a creature of darkness emerging from the waters of the lake. It had scales and long fins covering it. The creature looked some kind of sea serpent. The sea serpent creature then swam towards them at full speed. The two swimming as fast as they can, try to reach land. Twilight then stopped swimming and yelled in pain. Spectra turn his head back to see her hurt. Twilight's leg had a cut from the rocks underneath. She couldn't move while the pain was hurting her. He grabbed her and carried her while swimming away from the creature. It got closer to them, just meters away from the point of Spectra and Twilight's legs. When reaching land, he put Twilight down and went to his jacket. Searching and moving his hands in his jacket pockets, he removed a weird looking bracelet and ran back to where the creature stood. The creature and his eyes met. Looking towards it he yells out.

"I'm in the mood for some seafood." He took the bracelet, strapped it on his wrist and a sudden burst of light came. When the light disappeared, Spectra held a sword in his hand. It was long and sliver with a black and red hilt. Engraved on the sword said, "My blood in my sword shall erase the sins of the battlefield". Twilight eyes stared in shock when seeing the weapon in his hands. She didn't know he could fight. Spectra started running towards the serpent and before it could make a move, the boy sliced the creature in half with his sword. The creature body in half, fell down to the waters. A wave of water hits the two teens on land. Coughing out the water the boy's weapon went back to being a bracelet in a flash of light. He then remembers and runs back to Twilight. Twilight was shivering in cold and the cut in the leg was bleeding.

"Hey stay strong with me!" he said. He ripped a piece of his clothing and made in into a bandage for the wound. Twilight was breathing heavily but at least she wasn't dying. Spectra let out a sigh of relief and lies down.

"Hey Twilight, what are we here for? Why do we bother escaping when there's no exist?" he asks looking at her.

"I don't know Spectra, we don't belong here." She replies. "Hey, where you get that sword from?" Spectra scratch his head and sits up.

"From my master, Yen Sid. It was a gift for my training with him."

"Why were you training in the first place?" A new question pops out of her mouth. Staying silent for a minute to find an answer, his mouth opens.

"I was training to get stronger, to get strong enough to make sure no other world or people got hurt ever again." Twilight didn't say anything after that. He knew she didn't want to hurt his feelings to answering his response. Getting up, Twilight looks at him and spoke in gentle words.

"That's brave and kind of you. To think about others in need." She smiles. Spectra returns that smile with a friendly scolding telling her to rest. They both laughed and look towards the lake scenery. This was a beginning of a journey…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sounded a little romantic? Well it was to create some happniess and fun in the Realm of Darkness, till that Sea creature came in. Pleaz review ^_^<strong>_


	3. Chapter 3 Something New

_**Yeah I know it's been a LONG time I wrote my last chapter but I was busy with school, drama, boyfriend, and texting. Anyhow funny story, my old ex friend wanted a copy of this and I was like "What the hell? Why you want that for?" She said she just wanted it. *Sighs* I'm never letting another person invade my flash drive -_- Pleaz enjoy ^_^**_

* * *

><p><strong>The Witch of Light and Darkness<strong>

_**Chapter 3 Something New**_

We continue on our path to escaping this hell hole. So far it hasn't been pleasant. We got attacked by those dark monsters, a sea serpent creature and now this? I hate getting into these situations. Let me take you back on what happened…

Flashback…

"_Twilight, hurry up! The bridge is gonna disappear!" Spectra yelled. A while ago they had found a floating bridge that'll appear once an hour. It leads travelers to the other side of the path they walk. Taking them to someplace, unknown. Spectra, on the bridge waiting for Twilight was growing impatient._

"_Okay! I'm jumping over now!" Twilight gulped in her breath and jumped to the floating bridge. She got on, but her feet were on the edge so far she fell back._

"_AHHHHH!" She screamed! She was falling so fast, with her arms out, her legs kicking and her eyes watering from the wind rushing by her. She yelled out for help! Spectra saw what happened and took out his bracelet. _

"_GLIDER FORM!" he yells out loud. In an instant the bracelet around his wrist glowed and a flash happened. The flash then disappeared and Spectra was riding on a sliver and red glider above the air. His glider flew down to Twilight and Spectra holds out a hand._

"_Grab it or you'll die!" She understood and went closer to reach his hand. But she was getting closer to the ground. Twilight looks down and saw it covered in bones and pillars of spikes. She covered her eyes. "I'm gonna die" Twilight thinks in her head. "I'm gonna die without knowing who I am or where I came from". Twilight, just a few hundred feet of her death, feels something grabbing her…_

"You better not die on me!" That voice was Spectra's. She soon found herself being carried by him up to his glider. When she was finally out of harm's way, Spectra made the glider go up to the other side. The two were back on the ground. Twilight fell to her knees and started to embrace the ground. Spectra's glider went back to being a sliver bracelet. Spectra turn his eyes to see Twilight with her arms folding and that "Mother" like stare.

"What?" He questions. But before he could ask her what's wrong, she slaps him.

Hard with her cold hands.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR? I just saved your life!" Spectra was holding his right cheek. It was red and stung like a wave of water just crashed on his face. Twilight lowers her hand and looks directly into his green eyes. Her eyes, piecing blue with anger. He knew he was in for a lecture.

"YOU HAD A GLIDER! We could have used that to get across instead of jumping to our deaths!" Twilight yelled in anger. Her face was red but, not only that her eyes started to tear. "I was scared to death when I was falling! I could have died." She wiped her tears with her arm sleeves and sat down. Spectra look at her expression. She was hurt in fear. If only he could tell her the truth. Instead he crouched down on his foot and look towards her.

"I'm sorry. I forgot I had my bracelet had glider form. But hey, I saved you at least.

Twilight lifts her head up. Utter silence between the two lasted for a moment till she spoke softly. "Yeah you did, Thanks for that." Spectra help her gets up. She patted the dust off her skirt and smiled.

"Let's get back to the mission here, getting home." Spectra couldn't agree more and followed her lead. The two teens walk further down the path, trying to find any signs of life. After endless hours of walking, a sound broke through the barrier of silence.

"Huh? What was that?" Twilight spoke. "I think it co-"

"SHUSH!" Spectra shushed her. He opens his ears to hear that sound.

_ Come here, come closer. To the tree, to the tree._

"Did you hear that?" he said.

"Yeah, I did." She said, "I think it's coming from that twisted tree over there." Twilight pointed her finger towards a twisted tree in front of them. Spectra formed binoculars with his hands to see the tree. It was like looking at an old person. Wrinkled and twisted with bumps of mushrooms over it. Above it hanged glowing purple leaves.

"What do you think is over there?" Twilight asked. "Another monster?"

"I don't know, but we'll just have to see." Spectra said. With no idea what lies ahead, they start to run towards the tree's direction. As soon they arrived at the front of the tree, a voice boomed through their ears.

"Ah! Visitors! I haven't had any in such a longggggg timmmmee!" Startled by this, Spectra took out his bracelet into sword form. Twilight, with no weapons or defense stood behind him.

"Hey! Let's not bring violence into this! All I want is to talk to you all." the voice replied.

"Show yourself!" Spectra yelled. He was still holding his sword. The branches and leaves were rustling above the teen's heads. Suddenly the mysterious figure red came down. Only to fall and hit to the ground.

"OUCH! Ah, damit! The branches broke my favorite shirt!" the person said. The two came forward to get a closer look at the person. Red spiky hair, deep green eyes like emeralds, punk clothing and there was some kind of feeling that this person was not normal.

"What? Amazed by my sexiness?" he said. Instead of getting an answer, Twilight hit his head.

"OUCH! What's with me getting hurt all day?" the guy rubbed his hurt head. Twilight was suddenly laughing along with Spectra. Soon the older guy too.

"Dude, I'm sorry for pulling out that sword on you." Spectra's sword turned back to normal after his apology. "I'm Spectra Nova and this is Twilight." Twilight waved to the stranger.

"Hello." she said kindly, "What's your name?" The strange guy pulled himself up from the ground and patted the dirt off his knees.

"The name is Axel, got it memorized?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Yeah I know, I added Axel there for a reason. 1, was to add more Kingdom Hearts characters into it. 2, I thought he be a perfect character to become the "Gatekeeper<strong>__**" (Tell you more about that in my next chapter) Lastly 3, I didn't want to use my favorite KH character first until the story builds up more. PLEAZ REVIEW AND SUSCRIBE! If you do, I'll buy Sea-Salt ice cream for everyone! :) **_


End file.
